Cuando los Dragones Surcaban el Cielo
by LadyKs
Summary: Un dragón es un monstruo, una bestia despiadada que no merece compasión; con los dragones no se habla, se les mata. O al menos eso es lo que nos enseñaron. {AU de Dragones. Multiparejas.}
1. Chapter 1

Y después de jugar mucho a Skyrim, matar dragones, y leer un Doujinshi de dragones... Salió ésto. Y debería estar actualizando mis otros fics, pero, no puedo evitarlo, si me viene la inspiración debo escribirlo.

Una vez más, no sé qué me fumé.

**Advertencias: Dragones, AU, malas palabras.**

**Pareja Principal: **Dragón!Noruega x Belarus

**Otras: **Spamano, GerIta, RoChu, UsUk, SuFin, HongIce, PruHun. Y ya iré añadiendo más.

**Insinuaciones: **DenNor, AusHun, PruPol, FrUk.

Respecto al título, no sé si me suena por alguna película o libro. Si éste es el caso y dicha película o libro existe, ni la he visto ni lo he leído, así que dudo que tenga mucho que ver. Es que no se me ocurría otro título.

Hay más personajes que no son humanos, aparte de Noruega, pero eso es sorpresa.

**Cuando los Dragones Surcaban el Cielo**

**1**

—¡Matad al dragón! —La orden sonó por encima del ruido y un grito al unísono animó la orden.

Cientos de flechas fueron disparadas, algunas de ellas envenenadas o ardiendo; todas apuntadas hacia aquella criatura que surcaba el cielo, un dragón de un intenso color rojo. Sus alas eran enorme, así como todo su cuerpo, de su cabeza sobresalían dos cuernos, así como a ambos lados de su larga cola, enormes cuernos afilados que atravesaban a los hombres al asestarles un golpe. Tenía más, uno enorme en la punta de cada ala, con el que podía agarrarse al suelo clavándolo o simplemente atacar, y desde su cuello hasta la cola, recorriendo todo su lomo, más de aquellos puntiagudos cuernos ligeramente curvados. Tenía algunas cicatrices en el cuerpo.

La enorme bestia se deshacía de aquellos humanos con facilidad, pero había demasiados. Pronto las alas se llenaron de cortes, lo cual solo consiguió que la criatura se volviera más violenta.

Se retorcía intentando liberarse de las cuerdas que empezaban a apresarle las alas, rompía gran parte de ellas pero enseguida otra sustituían a las rotas; lanzó varios mordiscos con sus potentes mandíbulas, llevándose varias vidas, y extremidades. Las garras destrozaban a sus víctimas como si los cuerpos fueran de mantequilla, y la cola se encargaba de asestar fuertes golpes mortales a muchos de ellos.

Pero seguían siendo demasiados. Las cuerdas le inmovilizaban poco a poco, sus alas estaban completamente inservibles en ese momento, y cada vez tenía menos fuerza para resistirse. Un grito desgarrador por parte del dragón se escuchó en todos lados, al recibir éste un corte en pleno rostro. Ese ojo ya no serviría para nada. Sin embargo, el mismo hombre que realizó aquel ataque, no tardó en ser apresado bajo una de las garras del dragón, que empezó a hacer presión sobre él, sin llegar a matarle. Ese maldito humano iba a pagarlo, no merecía simplemente ser devorado.

—¿Papá? —Una niña, una chica de apenas diez años empujó a uno de los soldados sin miramientos, y miró al hombre atrapado bajo la zarpa de la criatura. El dragón resopló por la nariz, y su ojo sano se clavó en la pequeña. No podía moverse apenas, pero se encontró a apenas unos centímetros del rostro de la niña rubia en cuestión de segundos. Ella observó a la criatura, que, con un rápido movimiento, aplastó al hombre que tenía capturado, matándole al instante.

—_Los niños deberían mantenerse alejados, ¿no crees? Eres valiente, pequeña niña. Me haces gracia._

La cría no podía reaccionar, las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, pero no fue capaz de moverse. Notó el aliento del dragón sobre su rostro, era caliente, muy caliente. Miró hacia los lados, pero todos parecían paralizados, como si todo se hubiera congelado a su alrededor.

—_No te esfuerces, solo me escuchas tú, cuando vuelvan a la normalidad no sabrán que ha ocurrido. ¿Por qué no cortas estas cuerdas? Suéltame. Para que pueda matarlos a todos por atreverse a hacerme esto, ¡a mi! ¡Al gran...!_

—Eres malo. —Fue lo único que pudo decir la chiquilla. La criatura soltó un ruido parecido a una carcajada.

—_No esperaba que me obedecieras. Bien, recuerda esto, pequeña niña. ¡No van a matarme, aunque crean que ya me tienen, dentro de poco estaré libre de nuevo! Nadie captura al Rey. Y tú... tú vas a vivir esta vez, no vale la pena matarte. Crecerás y te dedicarás a matarnos, como ellos, para eso te educan. Puede que volvamos a vernos... _

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad, y ella no consiguió hacer nada. Empezó a marearse, y lo último que recordó fue que alguien la cogió para alejarla de allí, muchos gritos, y el batir de unas enormes alas. Todo estaba borroso cuando la sombra del dragón la cubrió durante un segundo antes de que se alejara, y entonces perdió el conocimiento.

_**10 años después. **_

—¡Mundo llamando a Natalia! ¡Eo! ¡Vuelve a la Tierra! —Antonio agitó una mano por delante del rostro de la chica, que volvió a la realidad. —¡Por fin!

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Ah, nada importante, no pretendía molestarte, pero te vi distraída... Y si el grandote te pilla así... Bueno, recibirás una de las interminables regañinas de Ludwig. Se supone que estás practicando con el arco.

—No es algo que deba preocuparte. Y solo estaba... recordando cosas, no tiene importancia.

—Bueno, somos amigos, ¿no? —El castaño rió de manera animada, al parecer no le afectaba que ella no compartiera esa alegría. —¿Has visto a...?

La chica señaló un grupito algo apartado que se dedicaba a charlar. Cuando Antonio se alejó, ella volvió a levantar el arco que tenía en las manos, colocó una flecha en él y tensó la cuerda, apuntando a una de las dianas colocadas más lejos.

—¡Lovi! —Antonio se acercó al nombrado, que se limitó a resoplar. —¿No deberíais estar practicando con las armas?

—Tú lo has dicho. Deberíamos.

—¡Exacto!

El chico del rizo puso los ojos en blancos considerando inútil usar cualquier tipo de ironía o sarcasmo con aquel tipo. En realidad solo unos pocos estaban practicando realmente, la mayoría aprovechaban que no había nadie para regañarles cerca y hablaban entre ellos.

—¡No voy a hacer lo que ese... cara de patata me diga! Me cae mal, que le jodan. Además, se cree que puede matarnos a entrenamientos porque le de la gana y esperar que todos obedezcamos. Bien, pues a mi no me sale de los mismísimos coj...

—_Ve ~_, hermano...

—Está detrás de mi, ¿verdad? —Lovino frunció el ceño y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa cuando Antonio y Feliciano asintieron a la vez. —_Merda_...

Se giró, encarando a Ludwig, que le miró con los brazos cruzados.

—Ha sido un discurso conmovedor, Vargas. Y como efectivamente tú has dicho, aquí se hace lo que a mi me da la gana. Así que puedes adivinar quién va a ser el voluntario hoy para recogerlo todo mientras los demás nos marchamos a descansar.

—_Figlio di puttana... Che tu possa morire, faccia patate... _—Refunfuñó en voz baja.

Por suerte para el chico, Ludwig estaba ya ocupado imponiendo orden general como para haberle escuchado.

Tras un cansado y duro entrenamiento que consistió en una carrera de obstáculos a toda velocidad por el bosque, practicar combates individuales y por parejas, y un pequeño descanso... bueno, Ludwig le deseó suerte a Lovino con lo de recogerlo todo. Aún así, el chico no se quedó solo. Otras cinco personas decidieron quedarse a ayudarle, ya fuera simplemente por eso, ayudarle, o por no tener otra cosa mejor que hacer.

Antonio y Feliciano ayudaron a Lovino a recoger las dianas con las que practicaban el tiro con arco; Natalia se apartó un poco para ir a por las que estaban más lejos, y Gilbert y Elizabeta, el primero obligado por la muchacha a ayudar, algunas otras cosas que había por allí.

—¡Ese maldito armario con piernas se pasa tres pueblos! —Protestó el mayor de los gemelos, desahogándose. —Aquí no aparece un puto dragón, y siempre que alguna de esas cosas ataca una aldea o lo que sea, ¿quién va a capturarlo? ¿Nosotros? ¡No! ¡Mandan a los adultos, cómo van a mandar a unos críos! ¿¡Entonces para qué demonios nos matan a entrenar si luego nos tienen aquí muertos de asco!?

—En realidad yo prefiero no ir a luchar con ningún dragón. —Comentó Feliciano, asustándose solo con pensarlo. Lovino tragó saliva y asintió rápidamente, decidiendo que su hermano tenía razón.

—¿Habéis terminado de quejaros? —Gilbert se acercó a esos tres. —Bueno, cuando la rubia se digne a volver, nos podremos largar. No sé por qué tenemos que esperar por la señorita _soy-demasiado-importante-como-para-dignarme-a-mira ros-siquiera. _

—En primer lugar, imbécil, por educación. —Replicó Elizabeta.

—Bah. A lo que iba... ¡Yo creo que ir a matar dragones sería genial! Demostraría de una vez mi increíble talento para todo, capturando a una de esas bestias.

Antonio rió y los otros prefirieron no comentar nada, ya sabían lo inútil que resultaba siempre tratar de bajarle los humos al albino.

Se acercaron hacia los árboles donde tenían atados a los caballos, desataron también el de Natalia para que estuvieran listos para irse cuando ella volviera. Gilbert abrió la boca para decir algo, seguramente sobre su asombrosa persona, pero un rugido resonó por todo el bosque. Los cinco gritaron por el susto y miraron hacia todos lados, hasta que Feliciano gritó algo señalando al cielo. Un dragón pasó volando justo por encima de ellos, casi rozaba las copas de los árboles con las alas. Solo les dio tiempo a ver que era de un intenso color rojo, pues enseguida se alejó a gran velocidad.

—Él... —Murmuró la chica que acababa de acercarse. Los demás la miraron. Natalia dejó caer todo lo que llevaba en las manos y subió su caballo de un salto, ignorando las exclamaciones de sorpresa y los gritos de sus compañeros, salió como una bala siguiendo la dirección que había tomado el dragón.

El caballo galopaba a gran velocidad, saltaba troncos caídos y corría entre los árboles, guiado por la chica que lo montaba. Repentinamente el caballo relinchó y frenó bruscamente, agitando las patas delanteras en el aire al detenerse de manera tan bruta. Natalia consiguió mantener el equilibrio a duras penas, y acarició el cuello del animal, tranquilizándolo. Bajó de él con un salto, observando la enorme cueva delante de ella. El animal resopló y retrocedió, dando alguna patada en el suelo, hasta que se quedó quieta. Era evidente que no quería entrar allí, así que Natalia le dejó fuera.

Ató al caballo y caminó hasta la cueva, hasta que estuvo cerca de la entrada. Frunció el ceño y desenvainó la espada que llevaba a la cintura.

—¡Sal de ahí, maldito monstruo! ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga, voy a sacarte el otro ojo que mi padre te dejó sano! —Gritó hacia la cueva, su voz era devuelta por el echo. Dio una patada a un montón de huesos que había por allí.

—No es necesario que grites, chica.

Se quedó paralizada y miró hacia el interior de la cueva. Vio la silueta de un chico, bastante alto, pero estaba demasiado oscuro. Solo pudo ver difícilmente parte de su rostro cuando se acercó más. Tenía el cabello rubio y despeinado, de punta, y los ojos azules. Sonreía sin enseñar los dientes.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? El dragón...

—Parece que eres rencorosa. —Dijo el hombre, riendo levemente. —Puedes llamarme Mathias, guapa. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

La muchacha sintió que algo iba mal con ese tipo. Aún así ignoró la voz dentro de su cabeza que le suplicaba a gritos que saliera corriendo, que se alejara de ese chico. Lo único que hizo fue bajar la espada, sin soltarla. Él alargó un brazo hacia ella, pero Natalia ni siquiera lo miró, algo en los ojos de Mathias la llamaba muchísimo la atención. Él no bajó el brazo.

—Eres valiente, pequeña niña.

Natalia sintió como si algo hiciera se activara en su cerebro. Le miró con expresión sorprendida, y agarró su espada con firmeza.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Él esbozó una amplia sonrisa torcida, y ella vio aquellos colmillos, demasiado puntiagudos y largos como para ser normales. Natalia vio entonces lo que le había llamado la atención de sus ojos: estaba ciego de uno de ellos. ¿Cómo no había caído antes? Realmente no se notaba mucho si no se fijaba bien, pero eso era precisamente lo que había hecho. Frunció el ceño y agarró el brazo que el chico aún mantenía alzada, tirando de él hacia la luz. Mathias no se resistió, es más, dejó escapar una carcajada, completamente despreocupado.

Natalia chilló cuando vio las enormes alas rojas que sobresalían de su espalda, soltándole inmediatamente y retrocediendo.

—Me encanta que la cena venga a mi, _pequeña niña... _

**NA:**

**Lo primero, traducciones:**

_Figlio di puttana... Che tu possa morire, faccia patate... _—Hijo de puta... Ojalá te mueras, cara de patata...

_Merda _— Mierda.

**¡Puf! ¡Lo que me costó escribir ésto! Me encantan las cosas de dragones, en serio. Y... sé que, tal vez por el simple hecho de que la pareja principal es hetero, y además una que no es muy popular, es probable que el fic guste menos, lo sabía mientras escribía éste capítulo y lo sé, pero aún así yo intentaré que le guste a alguien. Pero bueno, no va a ser solo NorBela, como veis, es evidente que ahora la estoy dando el protagonismo a Bela pero otros personajes van a tener mucha importancia también, como es Den y van a ser más.**

**Bien, aclararé algo, por si acaso: Los dragones pueden ser dragones normales, como el del principio, un dragón y punto; o tener el aspecto de un humano con las alas, que también tiene ojos de dragón, colmillos más largos y pueden usar las garras sin tener que transformarse del todo. Y hay distintos dragones, como veis, ya se ha revelado que Dinamarca es un dragón. El aspecto lo describo más o menos, al principio pensé en dejar una imagen para que se imaginara mejor, pero prefiero que lo imaginéis a vuestro modo xD**

**Y supongo que ésto se supone, pero es una especie de mundo fantástico, o sea, ni coches, ni ciudades, ni Internet (?)... Porque así mola más.**

**Eso es todo. Nos leemos ~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuando los Dragones Surcaban el Cielo**

**2**

—¡Eres un dragón! —Exclamó la muchacha, retrocediendo. —Pero, ¿cómo...?

—¿Nunca has visto a ninguno así? —Mathias parecía estar divirtiéndose con eso, y así era, la situación le resultaba bastante entretenida. Se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por el pelo, cerrando un ojo. —Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no os cuentan. ¿Alguna otra pregunta, o puedo matarte ya?

—Con los monstruos no se habla, se les mata.

—Como quieras.

Natalia tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para que las garras no le abrieran la garganta, porque estaba muy segura de que con ellas podía hacerlo. No tuvo tiempo de preguntarse cómo demonios tenía garras si hacía cinco segundos no recordaba haberlas visto, aunque de todas formas, la respuesta no la interesaba. Estaba más ocupada intentando que no le arrancaran la cabeza.

La espada no tardó en salir volando de sus manos por un nuevo golpe, aunque aquel chico parecía más entretenido con aquel juego que en asestar un golpe mortal. Natalia maldijo por lo bajo e hizo lo que el cuerpo llevaba pidiéndola un rato: echó a correr. Saltaba troncos caídos y raíces que sobresalían de la tierra, pero en uno de aquellos rápidos saltos, notó un agarre en sus tobillos, que hizo que casi cayera de boca contra el suelo de no ser porque éste cada vez estaba más lejos. Ahogó un grito al ver que no era el suelo lo que se alejaba, era ella quien subía. Miró hacia arriba, gritando insultos hacia el chico dragón que la mantenía agarrada por los tobillos, boca abajo. Las grandes alas se movían en el aire, mientras subían a gran velocidad.

—¡Suéltame, maldito monstruo! ¡Que me sueltes te digo! —Protestó la muchacha, tanteando con las manos sobre la cintura, tratando de alcanzar uno de los cuchillo que guardaba. Mathias se encogió de hombros y esbozó una amplia sonrisa burlona.

—Vale, te suelto.

Antes de que Natalia pudiera protestar, notó como sus tobillos eran liberados del agarre y se vio precipitada hacia el suelo. Apretó la mandíbula y trató de girar en el aire, pero era inútil, y en esa postura era inevitable que la caída la matara. El suelo estaba cada vez más cerca, y cerró los ojos.

—Ugh.. —Soltó un quejido cuando los brazos de Mathias volvieron a atraparla en el aire, antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Abrió los ojos y golpeó el pecho del hombre con los puños. —¡Deja de jugar! ¿¡De qué demonios te ríes!?

—De ti. —Contestó él, bajando al suelo. La soltó sin más, dejando que ella cayera de pie en el suelo, aturdida. —¿Ves? No es para tanto, los humanos os asustáis por nada. Pero bueno, dejaré ya las bromas, de todas formas no gritas ni lloras, y así no es divertido.

Natalia no supo como tomarse eso.

—Que te jodan. Cuando te capturen yo misma me haré unas botas con tu piel. —Mathias soltó una carcajada. —¿No te tomas nada en serio?

—Ah.. —Se llevó una mano a la nuca, encogiéndose de hombros. —Alguna cosa sí, supongo. Pero es más divertido dejar que las cosas ocurran. —Clavó su mirada en la chica, mirándola de arriba a abajo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa lasciva. —No estás nada mal. No me importaría pasar un rato divertido contigo.

—Sigue soñando. —Gruñó Natalia mientras cruzaba los brazos. Intentó pensar en algo rápidamente, cualquier cosa para entretenerle. Mathias se acercó bastante a ella, que se quedó quieta mirándole fijamente. Apretó la mano sobre el cuchillo, medio escondido tras su espalda.

—Que carácter. Oye, chica, ya me he cansado de los juegos. Ahora voy a matarte, como hice con tu padre. Pero tranquila, yo no mataría a una señorita de una manera tan asquerosa... —Puso una de sus manos en el cuello de la muchacha, entornando los brilantes ojos. —Con romperte el cuello bastará.

Ella cogió aire y utilizó su última oportunidad. Con un movimiento rápido, levantó la mano y atacó con el cuchillo antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar. Mathias retrocedió y soltó un grito que sonó demasiado inhumano, llevándose las manos al que segundos antes era su ojo sano, y que ahora estaba herido por el corte y sangraba abundantemente. Afortunadamente para el dragón, podría regenerar aquel ojo, un corte superficial con un pequeño cuchillo no era lo mismo que uno profundo con una fuerte y afilada espada. Aún así estaba momentaneamente ciego.

—¡Ya puedes darte por muerta! ¿¡Dónde estás, maldita niña!?

Natalia contuvo la respiración, se había alejado de él y ahora procuraba mantenerse en silencio. Un solo ruido, y estaba muerta. Retrocedió lentamente, y notó como si el corazón se le detuviera al escuchar el ruido de una rama seca partiéndose bajo el peso de su pie.

Por alguna especie de milagro, él no pareció darse cuenta.

Cuando Mathias apartó las manos de su cara minutos después, el corte había desaparecido y volvía a ver. Pero la chica ya no estaba.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

Natalia tropezó con una raíz, pero no la importó, ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para olvidar el peligro del dragón rojo. Suspiró en el suelo y se pasó una mano por el pelo, agotada. Cuando llegó a la base de los cazadragones donde ella vivía aún no se había puesto el sol, al entrar evitó a un par de personas que preguntaron por dónde se había metido, pero la mayoría estaban ocupados yendo de un lado a otro y no repararon en ella.

—Natalia.

Se giró en dirección a la voz que la había llamado con el ceño fruncido. Suavizó su expresión cuando Emil llegó a su lado, pero éste no prestó demasiada intención cuando ella preguntó qué quería, simplemente le quitó el cuchillo de las manos a la muchacha, que pareció darse cuenta en ese momento de que aún lo tenía en la mano.

—¿Sangre de dragón? —Dijo el albino para sí mismo, observando el líquido cobrizo en el arma, seguidamente se giró y empezó a caminar con la chica detrás.

—¡Era humano! Bueno... ¡tenía el aspecto de uno! Pero con alas, y...

—Sé como son. —Respondió el chico, entrando en un laboratorio.

—¿Cómo es que yo no? Gracias por no contarme un detalle tan insignificante. —Dijo algo molesta, pero no enfadada, no podía enfadarse con él. Después de todo era de lo más parecido a un amigo que tenía por allí. —¿Entonces pueden transformarse? Joder, que estúpido e infantil suena diciéndolo así...

—Haces muchas preguntas. —Dijo Emil, mirándola unos segundos con sus ojos violetas, para volver a prestar atención a la sangre del cuchillo enseguida.

Emil apenas tenía quince años y era una especie de niño prodigio. Natalia le sacaba cinco años y aún recordaba cuando el chico era un niño pequeño... y desde luego, pensó, sonreía más. Cuando él volvió a hablar la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Decías algo? Oye, ¿me devuelves mi cuchillo?

—Te estaba diciendo que han cogido a un dragón, no dio muchos problemas a la hora de capturarlos. Si tan interesada estás en su forma semi-humana, ve a verlo.

—Se supone que no se puede.

—Solo echarás un vistazo. Y yo no sé nada. —El albino parecía tener prisa por marcharse a algún lado, aunque trataba de disimularlo. Pero Natalia le conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta.

—¿Tienes una cita?

Si Emil hubiera estado bebiendo algo, lo habría escupido. Tosió disimuladamente, llevándose una mano a la boca, y apartó la mirada con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. Y si no vas ahora a ver al dragón, no voy a darte más oportunidades.

—Está bien. Suerte con la cita.

Natalia sonrió divertida y se giró rápidamente, mientras escuchaba las protestas del albino, para dirigirse a la puerta del otro lado del laboratorio que conducía a un enorme patio descubierto en medio de aquel enorme edificio. Cerró la puerta tras salir y caminó hacia el centro del enorme patio con pasos tranquilos pero rápidos.

Se detuvo al estar a escasos pasos de la criatura. Las grandes alas estaban extendidas y atadas al suelo con numerosas cuerdas, haciendo imposible que el dragón pudiera moverse, estaba inmovilizado en el suelo. Ella se fijó en el cuerpo, aquel también tenía el de un humano en ese momento. Pero Natalia se extrañó. Había visto a dragones más pequeños liberándose sin demasiados problemas de más ataduras que esas y no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué aquel ni siquiera parecía hacer esfuerzos por soltarse. O estaba demasiado débil, o... no quería. Negó con la cabeza, deshechando esa última idea. Menuda tontería.

¿Estaba inconsciente, dormido, o simplemente con los ojos cerrados? La cabeza reposaba en el suelo y el cabello rubio caía sobre el rostro del chico, éste tenía un aspecto más joven que Mathias, y las alas eran algo más pequeñas, al menos en comparación, aunque seguían siendo enormes para cualquier humano. Se acercó unos pasos más hacia la criatura, y ésta abrió repentinamente los ojos, fijando sus apagados ojos azules en ella, que no pudo evitar que el corazón aumentara la intensidad de sus latidos.

Dios, era hermoso.

—Si vas a matarme hazlo rápido. —Dijo con la voz suave y carente de emoción, voviendo a bajar la cabeza al suelo, ladeada, con los ojos entreabiertos mirando a la nada. Natalia percibió un suave movimiento en las alas, pero enseguida cesó. —Te agradecería que te ahorraras los insultos y los golpes, ya hasta me aburren.

Natalia vacilo unos instantes. ¿Se dejaba matar, sin más? Era la primera vez que veía algo así.

—¿Tienes nombre? —Dijo cortante, evidentemente era una pregunta que debía ser contestada. Se agachó junto al chico y cogió una de sus manos, sentía demasiada curosidad por aquella forma. Observó que la piel, la mano, eran como las de un humano, pero al final de sus dedos las uñas se curvaban ligeramente en forma de garras. Él no hizo nada.

—Lukas. Supongo. —Dijo con el mismo tono apagado. —Ten cuidado, puedes cortarte.

Natalia le miró un par de segundos. Aquello había podido sonar como alguna especie de amenaza, pero el tono no tenía nada de amenaza o advertencia. Volvió a mirar su mano al notar un movimiento. Las garras habían desaparecido y la mano era completamente normal. No pudo evitar que su mirada se dirigiera automáticamente a los ojos del chico de nuevo, sentía que algo la obligaba a mirarlos y no podía apartar la mirada de ellos, como si algo en ellos la atrayera enormemente.

—Me llamo Natalia. —Dijo con tono mecánico. Sus dedos fueron solos hacia uno de los cuchillos de su cinturón, y lo sujetó en la mano.

—Natalia. —Repitió él con la misma voz suave y tranquila, sin hacer caso del cuchillo. —Si no has venido a matarme, ¿qué quieres?

Ella no contestó y él continuó hablando ante su silencio.

—No importa. ¿Sabes? Ésta no es una postura muy cómoda para hablar, pero me temo que no tengo muchas opciones.

Natalia escuchó la puerta abrirse del patio, y tres hombres salieron al patio hablando entre ellos y riendo, llevaban unos cuchillos grandes y ligeramente curvados en las manos. Estaban a bastante distancia ya que ellos acababan de salir y Natalia estaba en el centro. Los cuchillos eran especiales para arrancar la dura piel de los dragones que solía ser vendida a un alto precio. Emil iba cerca de los hombres, junto a un chico castaño con el que solía estar, el cual hablaba con él; y frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver que la muchacha estaba allí. Se iba a llevar una regañina, aunque realmente no le importaba mucho. No sería la primera vez, ni tampoco la primera que luego Natalia le librara de toda la culpa, echándosela toda a si misma y llevándose algunas broncas o castigos más severos que si el responsable hubiera sido el muchacho albino.

La rubia había dejado de prestar atención a cualquier cosa que no fueran los ojos azules del dragón que la tenían hipnotizada.

—¡Natalia! —Llamó Emil por sexta vez, ya cerca de ella. Cuando puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica que estaba agachada, ésta pareció reaccionar por fin. Le miró con expresión confusa, y seguidamente su propia mano. Con el cuchillo, había cortado la cuerda más gruesa que se encargaba de sujetar y reforzar las otras que ataban las alas del dragón. Ni siquiera sabía cuando había hecho eso. —¿Qué estás haciendo...?

El chico en el suelo levantó lentamente la cabeza y esbozó una leve sonrisa inquietante mientras sus ahora brillantes ojos azules centelleaban. Los hombres retrocedieron asustados, y Natalia permaneció arrodillada a escasa distancia de la criatura, con Emil tras ella, paralizado. Agachó la cabeza y apoyó las manos en el suelo, sus alas se tensaron y las cuerdas no tardaron en comenzar a romperse en torno a ellas. Las enormes alas se alzaron cuando estuvieron libres y él se levantó, observando con frialdad a los hombres que lanzaban amenazas y tiraban los cuchillos de sus manos, sacando otras armas mayores que llevaban a la espalda, una especie de espada enorme con el filo más ancho y largo que una espada normal.

El dragón se mantuvo indiferente. Con un movimiento rápido, alzó las alas.

—¡Emil! —El chico castaño reaccionó rápidamente y se acercó ignorando el peligro, agarró al albino de los hombros y le apartó enseguida retrocediendo. Emil dio unos pasos torpes y hubiera caído si Xiang no le hubiera estado sujetado. Tenía los ojos violetas clavados en la criatura, sin poder apartarlos.

Con dos enormes y afilados cuernos en las puntas de las alas, una de éstas cayó con fuerza hacia delante justo cuando Xiang apartó a Emil. Natalia cerró los ojos cuando vio que se acercaba a ella, y esperó quedar ensartada de un momento a otro. Sin embargo, el ala la rodeó y se clavó en el suelo tras ella como si el suelo fuera mantequilla.

Lo siguiente que vio fueron aquellos dos ojos azules muy cerca de ella, pero el hechizo ya estaba roto. La muchacha frunció el ceño y lanzó una mirada cargada de furia e indignación hacia Lukas, sintiéndose patéticamente utilizada y engañada. ¿Por qué demonios había bajado la guardia con él? No podía confiar en ninguno de esos monstruos, y por un momento lo había olvidado. Notó un brazo rodeando su cintura, y como si fuera una simple pluma, o un saco de patatas, el chico dragón salió disparado hacia arriba, volando con una gran rapidez antes de que ninguno de los hombres del suelo consiguiera hacer nada.

**NA:**

**Bueno, ya ha salido Nor.**

**Por si las dudas: Xiang es Hong Kong. Los hombres son... gente random, y... nada más, creo. Mathias saldrá más, por si alguien se lo pregunta. ~ **

**Y sí, Nor la ha hipnotizado para que rompiera la cuerda. Magia dragónica. (?)**

**Nos leemos. ~**


End file.
